Land Vehicles (Cars)
This article lists all land vehicles. These include anything that doesn't travel in the air or on the sea including cars and trucks. Bikes are listed here. Armored vehicles are listed here. Also included below each vehicle is the description found when selecting this car in the Garage. Vehicle Tags Vehicles owned by the following groups have special cosmetic characteristics compared to regular traffic vehicles. *MCP: Owned by the MCP. Classic style red roof light as well as a siren. Matte gray paint. "MCP" on door in army stencil font. (Note: Does not apply to the Ford Falcon XB, which looks identical to the yellow MFP Pursuit from Mad Max. Also doesn't apply to the utility section, in which there is instead an amber light and no siren. *MCP Contractors: Owned by the MCP Contractors. Normal matte gray paint with a dual amber roof lights, no siren, and a black wrench symbol on the door. *MCP SPF: Owned by the Sentinels. Normal matte gray paint with normal red roof light. Gray eagle on top of black shield logo on doors. *VSTF: Owned by the VSTF. Matte dark blue paint. White ID code on fender in army stencil font. *VSTF Police: Owned by the FSF. Matte dark blue paint with white doors. Modern red and blue light bar. FSF emblem on the driver and passenger doors. *VSTF Classic: Owned by the VSTF in the prequel missions. Painted identical to modern VSTF vehicles. *NOGI: Owned by the NOGI. Metallic dark blue paint. Blue light on dashboard. *IT: Owned by IT. Is painted in metallic dark gray with pulsing orange lines differentiating in size along all sides of the vehicle. Single modern-style amber roof light but no siren. *IDF: Owned by the IDF. Painted matte olive drab with a gold IDF logo on the door. No light or siren. *LMBW: Owned by the LMBW mods. White with an orange stripe along the hood, roof, and trunk. Mod logo on the door. 80s style police lightbar and siren. *Bitdefender Hospital (BH): Owned by the Bitdefender Hospital. White with silver and red stripes along the side. Black star of life on the back doors, roof, and passenger and driver side doors. *24/7 Towing (T): Owned by 24/7 Towing. White with orange and black stripes along the side. 24/7 Towing logo on the doors. *UIA Coast Guard (UIACG): Owned by the UIA Coast Guard. Yellow with red "COAST GUARD" along the sides with a UCG logo on the hood. *United Taxi Service (UTS): Owned by the United Taxi Service. Yellow with a checker pattern along the sides and entire top of the car. Taxi roof light that is toggled by tapping the siren/horn button. *Interstellar Hotel (IH): Owned by the Interstellar Hotel. White with an orange stripe on the side, the words "INTERSTELLAR HOTEL" on the rear and sides, and ID numbers on various areas, both in black. Note: Even cars marked with special tags can spawn in traffic as normal civilian vehicles, except for vehicles of the IDF, MCP SPF, MCP Contractors, and some VSTF and MCP vehicles, especially if they are too militarized for civilian use, too rare in real life to be common on the streets, or both. Vehicles marked with a "*" are not seen outside of livery being driven by civlians. Transmission Tags *CMS: Column mounted standard *CMA: Column mounted automatic *CCA: Center console mounted automatic (Manumatic) *CCS: Center console mounted standard Cars with a standard transmission typically take slightly longer to shift, but they are sporty and use less engine power, so they are more common in small cars with small engines, or sports cars with medium sized engines. Modern cars, trucks, heavy machinery, and supercars typically have automatic transmissions as it is easier to drive an automatic and the engines of those types of vehicles have power to spare to an automatic. Column mounted automatics are mostly found in modern trucks, SUVs, and vans. Column mounted manuals are mostly found in old vehicles, particularly those from the 40s and 50s. Console mounted automatics, or manumatics, are mounted between the seats and give the illusion of a manual with their appearance, but still function identical to a normal automatic transmission. These are found in the vast majority of modern automatic cars. Console mounted manuals are the most common type of manual transmission, with the stick mounted between the front seats, and can vary in size depending on the size of the vehicle. Hatchbacks/Compacts Cars with rear lift gates that are smaller than standard station wagons are classed as hatchbacks. *Scion xB **Because it's hip to be square. **CCS *Chevy Chevette **Some people claim they got 50+ MPG in this little hatch, but our experts say you could barely tap 25 if you were going down a 45 degree slope with a tailwind, a near empty gas tank, and no doors and glass. **CCS *Honda CRX **A sporty hatch based on the Civic, plain and simple. **CCS *Chrysler PT Cruiser **Based off your average 30s car with about the same amount of power. **CCS *BMW i3 (IT) **This is apparently what cars will look like in the future. **CMA *Volkswagen Golf Mk.1 **This is where the legend began. **CCS *Fiat 500 Abarth **Featuring a nifty turbo and cool scorpion stickers. **CCS *Honda Civic **"Muthafucka...!" **CCS *AMC Pacer **Ah... The Mirth Mobile. **CCA *Nash Metropolitian **The world's first compact. 30 years ahead of its time. Made by a company that met its end that decade, but also invented the seatbelt and unibody construction. **CCS *AMC Eagle SX4 **A 4 wheel drive car that came in many forms, including a sedan, a convertible, a wagon, a liftback such as this, and a Gremlin-like kammback, all of which are both surprisingly solid and cool looking. **CCA *Reliant Robin **"You don't go around roundabouts. You get to it and you see where you're coming off and you go straight across." -A wise British Robin owner **CCS Coupes Coupes have only two doors and are often sportier than other cars on the road. *Ford Thunderbird **Ford's answer the C1 Corvette, but with more of a luxury appeal. **CCA *Ford Super Deluxe Convertible **Look good when going to high school proms. **CMS *Volkswagen Beetle **Quite literally the definition of the people's car. **CCS *Chevy Bel Air **Doesn't come with Will Smith. **CMS *Plymouth P7 Coupe **For private detectives who don't work for cartoons. **CMS *Lincoln Continental Mark V (NOGI) **This is the car you drove if you made porn in the 70s. **CMA *Cadillac Series 62 **Favorite of corrupt Vice cops, typically the ones in good with Jewish gangsters and who like ratting out their cheating partners. **CMS Sedans Sedans vary in performance, style, and luxury and are better suited for rough driving and passenger capacity while retaining a decent top speed. *Mercedes 300SEL Limo* (1962) (VSTF) **9/10 dictators agree that this 300SEL is the best car ever. **CCA *Mercedes 420SEL Limo* (VSTF) **Good for Middle Eastern oil barons and not much anyone else. **CCA *Mercedes 300SEL* (1962) (UTS) **Complete with Euro headlights that are so fucking desirable for some reason. **CCA *Mercedes 420SEL* (VSTF) (NOGI) **Burns reefers instead of gasoline. True story. **CCA *Ford LTD* (LMBW) **It doesn't actually stand for limited. In fact, the jury's still out on what it does stand for. **CMA *Edsel Ranger* (VSTF Classic) **The grille still looks like a vagina. **CMA *BMW 328i (VSTF Police) **Popular with the German police and people who want to look cool by throwing an M badge on any standard BMW. **CCA *Audi A4 **For guys who want a TT but have a family. **CCA *Mercedes G4* (VSTF Classic) **Don't ask how we got one. What you should ask is, "Why didn't they make more?" Because they should have. **CCS *BMW 535i **A sporty sedan for a 90s man. **CCS *Lexus LS 400* (VSTF Police) **Not as quite reliable as a Mercedes W126, but it certainly looks like one. **CCA *Toyota Avalon* (VSTF Police) (IT) **Pretty good car, aside from the suspension being made from rocks stacked on top of each other. **CCA *Ford Granada **Marketed as a luxurious subcompact sedan, this boxy 70s cruiser is ready to be utilized by Russian gangsters who are tired of slumming it in cars from their home country. **CMA *Chevy Impala SS **This midsize sedan may look dime a dozen, but under the hood is a supercharged 3.8L V6 producing 240 horsepower, which is more than enough when you consider it's front wheel drive. **CCA *Lincoln Continental Convertible **Perhaps a roof would help in the event of, say, a sniper. **CMA *Dodge Monaco* (LMBW) **Icon of redneck cops in the 70s. **CMA *Lincoln Town Car Limo* (VSTF) **Ride in 90s class. **CMA *Ford Fusion (LMBW) **Sold as the Mondeo everywhere else, which is a better name. **CCA *Chevy Malibu (UTS) **A practical and modern design at a discount. **CCA *Hyundai Sonata (IT) (UTS) **Looks pretty nice for a car that was designed by people who can't even see. **CCA *Checker Marathon* (UTS) (MCP) **State vehicle of New York. True story. **CCS *Hyundai Elantra (IT) **A sporty compact sedan for the person who wants a car with enough room for some friends but doesn't want trouble parking. **CCS *Dodge Charger (2015) (LMBW) **Some gangbanger in some other game series people say we ripped off drives one. You can, too. **CCA *Dodge Diplomat* (NOGI) **What was a compact is now a mid size, what was a mid size is now a full size, and what was a full size is now the longest limousine in the world. **CCA *Citroen DS* (UTS) **A surprisingly innovative car that is the favorite of many. **CCS *GAZ Chaika (VSTF Classic) **For the communist folks who, for some reason, earned more than everyone else. **CCA *Ford Crown Victoria* (LMBW) **Cops and the old people love it. **CMA *Chevy Volt (IT) **Think of all the ozone you're saving as your old battery rots and leaks in a landfill over hundreds of years. **CCA *Ford Deluxe* (MCP) **For Red Army servicemen disguised as US Army servicemen. **CMS *Pontiac Chieftan **A refreshing look, especially after 4 years of war. **CMS *Citroen 2CV **Although designed as a cheap car for the people of France after WWII, the model continued until 1990. **CCS *Tucker Torpedo (VSTF Classic) **Like many great inventions, the Torpedo's advances, including a rear engine and swiveling center headlight, were laughed at when it came out (And ended) in 1948. **CCA *Ford Custom 300 **It appears your friend got a new car while you were in the can. **CCS Station Wagons Whether it's a grannymobile or a turbo, wagons can vary in performance and strength. *Volvo 240 Turbo **They're boxy, but they're good. **CCA *Ford LTD Country Squire **You think you hate it now, but wait till you drive it. **CMA *Chevy Nomad **For the man who wants a Bel Air but has a family of 6 or more. **CMS *Edsel Bermuda **The top of the line Edsel wagon. A rare sight. **CMA *Mercedes E Class **Sporty wagon for the sporty (Not really) family. **CCA *Mercury Eight **Unlike some other wagons that have been made, the wood on the side is 100% authentic. **CMS *Volvo 1800ES **The definition of a proper shooting brake, fit for any gentleman. **CCS *Cadillac Eldorado Wagon **Needs suspension work and shocks, brakes, brake pads, lining, steering box, transmission, rear end, but it was only $10,000 when adjusted for inflation! **CCA *Mercury Monterey **Ah, 50s America. White picket fences, two kids and a baby, a stay at home wife who always wears an apron, a dog, and a shiny new station wagon sitting out in the driveway. That was the life. **CMA Performance Sports and supercars are designed for one thing only: Speed. *Lamborghini Miura **Used by the Yakuza in a game only people alive in 1999 can remember. **CCS *Ferrari 250 GTO **The legend is here. **CCS *Mitsubishi 3000GT **A Japanese sports car from the golden age of affordable sports cars: The 1990s. **CCS *Chevy Corvette C2 **Back with more speed, more power, and more killer good looks. **CCS *Lamborghini Countach **Coon-tash. It means "drop dead sexy" in Piedmont slang. **CCS *Aston Martin DB5 **Note from our lawyers: We had the ejector seat and machine guns removed for legal reasons. **CCS *Maserati 3500 GT **A classy Italian GT car with fuel injection. You can't beat it. **CCS *Lamborghini Aventador **Every 11 year old's wet dream. **CMA *Aston Martin V8 Vantage (2015) **Fact: You can't make "Vantage" sound cool without saying it in a British accent. Go ahead, try it. **CCS *Aston Martin V8 Vantage (1977) **Hailed as the first British supercar for its top speed of 170 MPH. **CCS *Datsun 240Z **The original drift king. **CCS *Mercedes SLS AMG **The rebirth of a legend. **CCA *Porsche 959 **An extremely rare and extremely fast Porsche that may look dime-a-dozen to the untrained eye. *Mercedes SLK **Looks surprisingly familiar in pink. **CCS *Audi 100 Quattro S1* (NOGI) **You can feel all the horsepower it's lost over the years. **CCS *Lancia Stratos **So ugly it's damn near the most beautiful car ever made. **CCS *Scion FR-S **This is how you can drift on a budget. **CCS *Mazda RX3* **This liftback may look old, but under the hood is something that could, with enough love, compete with the legendary 240Z. **CCS *Maserati Granturismo **"Gran turismo is one word," says Maserati. *Chevy Corvette C7 **Those edges... **CCA *Cadillac CTS-V **This fine automobile is more race car than grandpa car. **CCA *Chevy Corvette Stingray Concept **The fastest looking car in the world. **CCS *Ford Falcon XB* (MCP) **Don't cop any saucepans in the throat. **CCS *Ford Escort Mk. I RS2000 **A compact British two door famous for its performance in rally racing *Pontiac Solstice **Sporty apart from the fact it has a four cylinder. **CCS *Ford Highboy **Out of all the cars that have the potential to be turned into hot rods, this has the most. **CMS *Ford Deuce Coupe **That can't be your car, it must be your mama's car! **CMS Muscle Muscle cars are very fast, very tough, and very American. *Chevy Camaro SS (1969) **Teehee, 69. **CCS *Chevy Camaro RS (MCP) **Brick was gonna use this in the Quagmire 500, but he chose the Superbird instead. Now the MCP uses them. **CCA *Chevy Camaro IROC-Z **A 5.7L V8 sounds nice until you realize it only has around 200 horsepower. However, it's still decently fast, and its nice wedge shape will tell everyone you're an 80s fan and proud of it. **CCA *Ford Mustang SVO **Also known as a Fox Body Mustang, you can see how hick someone is by the number of these lying in their front lawn. **CCS *Ford Mustang GT **So popular when they were new that bakers used to say, "These hotcakes are selling like Mustangs." **CCA *Chevy Chevelle SS **This version has a 454 (7.4L) Big Block making over 400 horsepower. Hold on. **CCA *Chevy Camaro SS (2015) **Every 10 year old thinks it can transform into a robot. **CCS *Plymouth Superbird **NASCAR and Quagmire 500 champion. Harper's favorite. **CCS *Dodge Challenger R/T (2016) **The legend is back. **CCA *Ford Mustang GT (2015) **Although forever faced with the stigma of Mustangs leaving car meets (Watch out, pedestrians), the Mustang is still alive and well 50 years later. **CCA *Chevy El Camino SS* (MCP) **The mullet of automobiles: Business in front, party out back. **CCS *AMC Gremlin X* (MCP) **For the man who wants both power and practicality. Despite its image, this is a great car. **CCS *Chevy Malibu SS Convertible **Just enough room in the trunk for a twist contest trophy, and the seat is comfortable enough for an ODing wife of a gangbanger. **CCA *Dodge Challenger (1970) **The definition of American muscle. **CCS *Plymouth Hemi Cuda **Rare as hell and just as sought after. **CCA Trucks *Subaru BRAT* (MCP) **Ronald Reagan owned one. He knew style. **CCS *Toyota Hilux **Dream truck of every time traveler, first truck of every 20-something millionaire. **CCS *Toyota Tacoma **A midsize four wheel drive truck for light off roading. **CCA *Chevy Colorado **A plain jane midsize truck with two wheel drive and a 6 speed manual. **CCS *Dodge M80* (IT) **Dodge should have made this truck. But you can still drive it here. **CCA *Chevy C/K **Most people just call it the "Chevy truck". **CMS *Ford Bronco* (LMBW) **Patrol for sharks and criminals. **CMS *Mercedes G63 6x6* (VSTF) (UCG) (IT) **Consider it a modern, pickup version of Hitler's G4. **CMA *Chevy Silverado **A reliable workman's pickup. **CMA *Ram 1500 (MCP Contractors) **The only real flaw is its lack of a column shifter. Instead, you have a dial. On a truck. **CMA *Ram 3500 Dually (T) (MCP Contractors) **A heavy turbo diesel truck that's all about the number six: Six wheels, six gears, six cylinders, and over six hundred foot pounds of torque. *Dodge M37* (MCP) **Hold on... Nope, no alien remains in the back. No Soviet chick driving, either. **CMS *Chevy SSR (IT) **Enough hood room for a quick engine, and enough good looks to attract attention, but not enough space in the back for cargo, ironically. **CCS *Toyota Land Cruiser* (IDF) **Tough contest between this and a Jeep. The Aussies love it, though. **CMS *AM General M35* (VSTF) (IDF) (MCP) (T) **Aside from the CCKW, this is one of the most famous military trucks ever. **CMA SUVs Most SUVs trade some toughness of a truck for extra speed and capacity. *Chevy Suburban* (1986) (MCP) **A lot of these are in bad condition. Not this one. **CMA *Chevy Suburban (2015) (MCP) (BH) **The longest running American car model is staying. **CMA *Ford Explorer Sport **A small and reliable 4WD SUV often misregarded as nothing but a piece of junk. **CMA *Dodge Durango R/T **A true muscle SUV, equipped with the soon-to-be-legendary 5.7L Hemi engine making a cool 360 horsepower to the rear wheels. Sleeper indeed. **CCA *Mercedes G Class* (VSTF) **Normally this car is built for luxury and luxury only, but this version is made for armies around the world such as Wikia and other dictatorships, particularly those in the Mediterranian. **CMA *Chevy Suburban* (2006) (MCP SPF) (UCG) **Favorite of the Secret Service, fire chiefs, police departments, and moms who "need" a large vehicle to carry their one kid. **CMA *Nissan Murano Crosscabriolet* (T) **Interesting, to say the least. **CCA *Jeep Wagoneer* (MCP) **If you own one, your husband might be a drug dealer. **CMA *BMW X6 (IT) **The definition of a true crossover. **CCA *Jeep Wrangler (MCP) (VSTF Police) (IDF) (UCG) **Lesbians love Wranglers as much as Harper loves lesbians. **CCS *Jeep CJ7* (MCP) (UCG) **Great for guys hunting for self aware robots in the 80s. **CCS *Honda Crosstour (BH) **Move over, X6. It's Honda's time to shine. **CCA *Toyota 4Runner (2016) (IT) **This thing looks aggressive as fuck. Watch out. **CCA *Toyota 4Runner (1996) (VSTF Police) **The Hilux of SUVs with reliability first and performance not second, not third, but maybe fourth or fifth. **CCA *Chevy HHR* (IT) **They made a turbo one. That's not what this is though. But, you can buy a turbo in the Chop Shop if it helps. **CCA *Land Rover Defender* (IDF) **Probably the last true off road vehicle from Land Rover. **CCA Vans They may not be fast, but they can take a serious beating and still deliver a large amount of people to their destination safely. *Chevy Corvan* (MCP) **Abandoned by Chevy and the public due to its shady suspension system, it has been the favorite of the MCP for years. **CCS *Chevy Apache Van* (MCP) **A step up from the Corvan that is better in almost every single way, but not according to Mr. Harper. **CCS *Nissan NV Passenger (IT) (UTS) **Pretty American for a Japanese van. **CMA *Nissan NV* (IT) **It might be faster than an MCP Corvan, but it doesn't look as classy. **CMA *Nissan NV Ion Cannon* (IT) **Explode people and cars into a glowing purple mess with this cannon hidden inside a roof that splits in two to reveal this cutting edge technology. **CMA *Ford Airstream (IT) **Not a trailer. **CMA *Toyota Sienna (UTS) **Probably the most popular minivan out there. **CMA *Chevy Express **A proud workhorse that's so durable it's remained pretty muchchev unchanged inside and out for 13 years. **CMA *Ford Econoline* (BH) **The wheels make the van look faster than it actually is. **CMA *Clark Cortez Triaxle* (MCP SPF) **Every time they run, take a shot. **CMA *Toyota Van* (IH) **Looks like a spaceship, but don't expect it to exactly take off. You can also do stoppies if you press the brakes and pull the emergency brake at the same time when traveling at speed. **CCS Emergency/Public Service *Ford C Series Fire Truck **Popular 40 years ago and popular with countries 40 years behind. **CMA *Ford C Series Arial Fire Truck **Just try moving this thing around without someone to steer the trailer. **CMA *LaFrance Model 700 Fire Truck **First some LAPD detective who cheated on his wife drove one, then a car collector with a big chin drove one, and now you drive one. Talk about a small world! **CCA *Mercedes CapaCity L **This thing must be so fun to turn. **CMA *Crown Supercoach School Bus **Back in the 70s and 80s, it wasn't a B Series, it was this. **CMA *Ford B Series School Bus **Back in the 70s and 80s, if it wasn't a Supercoach, it was this. **CMA *Pierce Arrow Pumper Fire Truck **Fast and able to plow through anything, especially those asswipes that don't pull over in a fucking emergency. **CMA *Mercedes Econic Garbage Truck Front Loader **This is how they do it in Deutchland. **CMA *Autocar ACX Garbage Truck Rear Loader **Your friendly garbage truck, driven by your friendly illegal Mexican. **CMA *Autocar ACX Side Loader **An arm that picks up trash cans! How cool is that? **CMA *Mercedes Zetros Fire Truck **Mercedes has the market cornered on everything except sex toys. **CMA *Optare MetroCity **Your classic city bus. **CMA *General American Aerocoach Triple Decker **Boy, the 50s were great. **CMA *AEC Routemaster **Loved by British people and British people who practice magic as well. **CMS *AM General M35 Fire Truck **Bought for cheap and turned into something useful. **CMA *Chevy C-30 Fire Chief Truck **Maybe a nice lady who is actually a robot might drive it remotely. **CMA *Mercedes G4 Fire Truck **I think the Czechs used some G4 fire engines. It's nice Hitler considered the practicality of his car after he shot himself and the war ended. **CMS *Ford F350 Ambulance (BH) **This iconic machine is favored for its speed, strength, and room. **CMA *Prevost XLII **Your average yet top of the line tour bus. **CMA Industrial *Terex-Demag AC 160 **Watch out for cyborgs in leather on the hook. **A *Armored Caterpillar 9DR (IDF) (MCP Contractors) **Some other army called the IDF use these. What a bunch of wannabes. **A *Caterpillar 789D (MCP Contractors) **Big enough for you? **A *Iveco Stralis Cement Mixer **Iveco is such a cool sounding name. I don't know why. **A *Caterpillar 854G **For when you don't really need tracks. **A *Caterpillar 336F XE (IDF) (MCP Contractors) **Your basic excavator. Still fun to play with. **A *AM General M35 Dump Truck (IDF) (MCP Contractors) **There's something so appealing about a military dump truck. **A Military *Lenco BearCat* (IDF) (IT) **One word: Savage. **A *Humvee* (IDF) (VSTF) **Better than a Jeep, but sadly without the same cheery spirit about it. **A *Humvee Grenade Launcher* (VSTF) (IDF) **Either wait for the grenade to arm mid flight or launch it into people directly for a not so non leathal version of the non leathal bean bag. **A *Humvee Tesla Coil* (IT) **This one is equipped that temporarily disables vehicles and electrocutes enemy personnel to death. **A *AM General Humvee Ion Cannon* (IT) **Fires ionized atoms that will melt almost anything. **A *Humvee Machine Gun* (IDF) **Can't go wrong with a good old .50 caliber. **A *Oshkosh M1070* (MCP) (IT) (VSTF) **Good for hauling tanks and splattering people all over the grille. **A *Oshkosh M1070 Tow Truck* (T) (VSTF) (IT) **Some Hispanic dude with a grappling hook gave it to us. Said he found it on some island in the Pacific. **A *Oshkosh M1070 Phase Cannon* (IT) **Dissolve people and vehicles with extreme awesomeness. **A *MRAP Cougar H* (IDF) **Featuring air conditioning to cool you back down to a chilly (In Iraq) 80 degrees Fahrenheit. **A Big Rigs *Peterbilt 389 **Roll out! **A *Kenworth 524 **Classic big rig that still does the job right. **S *Dodge COE **"Flat nose" would be stretching the meaning of the term. **A *Ford C Series **The original flat nose truck. **A *Mercedes Actros (IT) **German truckers love it. It isn't really seen anywhere else, though. **A *Ural 4320 8x8* (VSTF) **It can defeat even the roughest of Russian roads. **A *Ural 4320* (VSTF) **Back when the USSR was still a thing, this towed a trailer that held nukes. Now it tows trailers that holds vodka. **A *Chevy LCF* (VSTF Classic) (MCP) **A heavy duty truck cab from back when car companies also made semi trucks. **CCS *MAZ 547 Missile Truck* (VSTF) **Sadly, the missile is disarmed. **A *Freightliner FLA **Looks like the truck that apparently slammed right into a psychopathic biker in the Outback. The cop that saw it seemed pretty satisfied, though. **A *Freightliner FLA Tow Truck* (T) **An oversized tow truck that will survive anything. Even being driven off a bridge down into a storm drain. **A *Scania R730 (MCP SPF) **A favorite of truckers in Europe and people who play games about truckers in Europe. **A Trailers *Standard Trailer **The classic. *Flatbed Trailer **Used to hauling many an excavator, water tank, or any other thing that won't fit in a box trailer. *Tank Carrier Trailer* (MCP) (IDF) (IT) (VSTF) **It's not like they can just drive on the road. *Tanker Trailer **Shoot at it at close range for an instant test on whether you're gullible or not. *Car Transport Trailer (T) **Hopefully they're all tied down. *Brick's Executive Trailer* (MCP SPF) **Complete with a couch, TV, bed, gun rack, and a phone charger. Utility *Taylor-Dunn BT-248 GT* (IT) **So many seats you can't even see the wheels. *Taylor-Dunn B-200* (MCP) **Your standard burden cart. Have some fun inside a building, in a parking lot, on the street, anywhere. *PiggyBack PB50 (VSTF) (MCP) (IT) **The most maneuverable vehicle ever invented. *Taylor-Dunn K-45* (MCP) **A one passenger truck. The part next to the cab looks big enough for someone to sit on, though. *Taylor-Dunn ET-3000 **ET won't need to phone home with this. It'll be a breeze with its electric engine and... Uh... Working doors, and uh... Other features. *Taylor-Dunn C-420* (MCP) (IDF) **It's called 420. Now you know it's good. *Taylor-Dunn C-425 GT* (IT) (VSTF) **It looks like a bumper car. I guess when you're bored of carrying cargo you can use it as one. *Taylor-Dunn TC30/60 (IDF) (IT) (MCP) (VSTF) **It can be seen towing luggage at airports. Not much else, though. That's what "purpose built" means. *E-Z-Go Freedom TXT 2+2 **It's not street legal. But that obviously won't stop you. *InnovationTech Hydro **Floating platform for uses. *Passenger Trailer **Take your friends on a wild ride. *Cargo Trailer **Good for loading boxes onto, but I guess you could stand on it as well. Just tell the driver to not make any sudden stops or accelerations. *Luggage Trailer **Used in airports. A huge train of them might slow you down a bit.